dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Romance of Hua Rong
Details *'Title:' 一夜新娘 / Yi Ye Xin Niang *'English title:' The Romance of Hua Rong *'Genre:' Historical, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' Mango TV *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-03 Synopsis Hua Rong, the daughter of a general, was forced to become the wife of the pirate king Qin Shangcheng. However on the night of their wedding Hua Rong escaped. Qin Shangcheng is determined to hunt her down. Meanwhile, Hua Rong meets Jin Yiwen, a gentleman with a mysterious identity, and becomes entangled between both men. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Yuan Hao as Qin Shangcheng :A pirate lord who is the head of Sea Island. He is cold, arrogant and skilled in martial arts. Despite being a pirate, he does not do things that goes against morals. *Zhao Zhao Yi as Hua Rong :Daughter of a general. She is sassy, loud and unrestrained. She aspires to become a great swordsman, and often stand up for the weak. *Ian Yi as Jin Yiwen :Fourth prince of Wei Kingdom. He values his loyalties. ;People around Hua Rong *Gao Ji Cai as Zhao Yuanming *Wang Pei Han as Su Qingqin *Ma Chao as Yue Feng :A timid man that was constantly bullied. He was saved by Hua Rong and became her sworn brother. *Zhang Jia Lin as Xiao Hui :A girl that was sold to the dance hall and was saved by Hua Rong. *Zang Jin Sheng as Hua Mandie :Hua Rong's father. ;People around Qin Shangcheng *Yu Kai Ning as Qian Dayou :Qin Shangcheng's subordinate. *Huang Qian Shuo as Zhang Xian :Qin Shangcheng's subordinate. *Na Jia Wei as Chen Biao :Second head of Sea Island. He is secretly dissatisfied with Qin Shangcheng's way of handling the island and staged a rebellion against him. *Xie Kai Xuan (谢恺炫) as Hu Er :Chen Biao's subordinate. ;Others *Li Ang as Pei Yong *Deng Zhi Yuan as Lai Sheng :Jin Yiwen's subordinate. *Zhao Zhuo Ting as Ye Chen *He Qian Ying as Wan Wan *Yu Xin Tong as Tang Chudie *Li Jun Wei as Jin Zexiong *Fan Wei as Lian Xin *Guan Qi Heng (关启亨) as Yan Fei *Song Jian Xin (宋建新) as Jin Fu *Hao Shuang as Xiao Yue *Miao Cun Yi as San Jian *Zhang Yin Long as Ah Da *Wang Jun (王珺) as Ah Er *Leng Hai Ming as Commerce Leader Lu *Xu Ke as Businessman *Kong Ling Mei as Sun Erniang *Liu Hui as Madame Lan *Liang Lan (梁澜) as Ning Xiang *Deng Zi Yu (邓子瑜) as Hong Jie *Zhang Ai Yue as Xi Po *Zhang Hai Feng (张海峰) as King Pan *Zhang Zhi Wei as Pavilion Master Tang *Kingdom Yuen as Lao Ya *Wang Kun Lun (王昆仑) as Kitchen Head *Wang Xi Rui (王曦睿) as Chongtian Xiaobian *Wu Tao (吴涛) as Innkeeper Wu *Wu Ming Xuan as Beggar Soundtrack *Awakened Dream (惊梦) by Hu 66 *A Kiss Reaches The Soul (一吻入魂) by Zhangyu Junru *Wine Hurt (酒殇) by Liu Linhao *Never Meet Again in the Pugilistic World (江湖不相见) by Jiang Kun & Wang Ziming *Love Without Rest (爱无休止) by Wang Xinru *A Journey (一程) by Luan Yize *Feng Zhu Jing Tao (风逐惊涛) by Xiao Lei Notes *The drama was filmed from May 2019 to August 2019 at Hengdian World Studios. *The drama is produced by the team behind Well Intended Love. Production Credits *'Original writing:' Yi Ye Xin Niang ( 一夜新娘) by Yue Xie Ying Qing *'Director:' Gao Lin Pao *'Screenwriters:' Li Nan (李楠), Li Qian (李倩), Xiao Zhi Yao (肖志瑶), Peng Yi Ying (彭易颖), Han Yu Ting (韩雨婷), Xiong Jia Nan (熊嘉南), Zhong Zu Yao (钟祖瑶), He Guang Yue (何光月) *'Company:' Mango TV, Huacheng Meichuang External Links *Baidu baike *Yue365 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Mango TV